Raiden is not a Homosexial
by katreenarox
Summary: One-shot! Please R&R. Raikov goes looking for a good time, and finds it in a strange man who looks exactly like him. First fic, so plz be nice! MxM, MxMxF, Raikov, Raiden, E.E.


Raikov had just gotten done working out at the communist gym. He was all sweaty and his body glistened like the moon. He was cruising for a boyfriend, so he flipped his hair. The usual bitches lined up, but he had since already had his fill of their sweet and salty man-juices. No. He wanted someone new. Knowing that a metal gear solid convention was in town, he knew that there would obviously be some attractive men there who would want to make sexy time with him. The first thing he did when he got there was make sure that everyone knew he was serious about dicks. Unfortunately, there was no one attractive enough to throw against a wall and suck off, because the convention was in Missouri. However, even though he wasn't able to find anyone initially, his erect meat missile turned into a sort of dousing rod, magnetically pulling him towards a beautiful young white haired man in a sneaking suit.

"Hi, I'm Raikov" he told the flaxen haired man. "Just to let you know, I really would like to pound your anus." Raikov was coming out in more than one way, as his erect man rod started leaking in excitement. Raikov noticed the other man's hair and smiled. It matched the colour of his semen perfectly. "Oh my god" Raiden exclaimed. "It's like looking into a gay mirror."

"How about I give you my codec and you come up to my Holliday Inn room? I could really use the company, and by company I mean I'm going to violate you in every way possible." Raiden jumped on this, literally. He leapt into Raikov's arms. "Take me away~" he said. "Ever since I was little, I've had a preference for handling other men's swords." raiden cooed when they were in the hotel room. Raikov was suprised - he was usually the first one to give head. But the way that the semen haired beauty inhaled his meat was giving Raikov the biggest boner he had ever had.

As they were getting completely undressed, Raikov started making small talk. "Do you have a family?" Raiden quickly took off his wedding ring before Raikov could notice and sheepishly said, "I have this bitch who I got pregnant, but she's nowhere as gorgeous as you." He then grabbed Raikov's throbbing flute and forced it into his love tunnel. He let out a yell of howling passion.

Raiden's pink love sock could hardly keep up with Raikov's thrusting. His girth was almost tearing him apart, but he loved every second of it. "You must be a very experienced gay man" Raiden panted. He gripped the sheets with knuckles as white as his cum-stained hair. "I can't even think. Please explode in my crawlspace with your white hot cannon. Oh oh!" Edging out like never before, Raikov pulled out of Raiden's socket and walked around to his front. He then slapped Raiden in the face with his cod piece and said, "In Soviet Russia, cock slaps you!"

Raiden lunged for Raikov's throbbing sausage because he wanted it in his mouth some more. He didn't care that it had just been in his butt. In fact, it only made him want it more. He loved ass. Raiden put the now Raiden-flavored jizz cannon in his mouth. "You're a total freak. I bet you know your way around all kinds of Big Shells," Raikov said, releasing his baby gravy down Raiden's throat. Raiden kept the cum in his mouth, and gave Raikov's ass a good rimming. After swirling his tongue around the cusp of his glory hole, he jammed his tonge into the black squishy depths, and launched the stored cum into the tight, sexy hole. Raikov then launched the cum out of his ass. "I shame," he said with a smile on his face. Raiden enjoyed the cum spraying out of Raikov's butt-blowhole. It was like whale watching, if the whale was a sweaty hot Russian man, and the watching was engaging in the act of homosexual lovemaking. Which they were both very good at. : There was so much more cum spraying out than Raiden remembered. He almost drowned in the salty spray, but he managed to avoid it. "That was close, I managed to avoid drahwning!" he told Raikov. It probably helped that he didnt have a girl strapped to his back, or maybe that was the thing that they needed most right now... Raikov pouted his flushed and shining cheeks. "I hate women" he said. But Raiden smiled "E.E. is just a girl. She's cool, and totally sexy. I want to tittyfuck her so much I could burst." And Raikov jacked him off until he did. Then they got E.E., still covered in nothing but sweat and seamen.

Walking through the hotel covered in elmer's glue-like gunk and smelling of sweat and shame, they held their heads high as they went back to the con to get her. They definitely didn't care when the old woman at the checkout desk fainted at the sight of the traces of their intense sexual activity. In fact, a lot of people started crowding around the identical looking men, each wanting to see their top of the line equipment. People thought they were the most dedicated cosplayers in the whole state. And they were, because their cum was real, and not just painted on.

Being naked in public should've gotten them arrested, but even the convention police were enamored by the beauty and fearlessness of their adonis-like bodies. Some of them even took pictures and sent them to their wives. "Wear your hair like this from now on," each text said. Raiden was used to being naked in public, so he didn't really care. When a hambeast, caked in pocky crumbs tried to touch his abs, commenting on his kawaii perfekt bodii, and his dedacashun for getting "Real raiden tattoos!" He pulled his katana out of his asshole and stabbed her through the face. The cops actually cheered, and also got boners.

Just then, at the con, they found EE. She was beating off hambeasts with both hands. And by beating off, I mean she was hitting them in the face. Not that other thing that they actually wanted. But she was happy to oblige, especially because both men looked like Raiden. Her tits got hard right then, and she began dripping like the fountain outside. Which they went to to go have sex in. Once in the fountain, the three of them started to have hardcore sex. Everything you could like ever imagine happening happened in several hours of passion fueled sex. By the end of it EE was considering changing her name do DP.

Raikov was almost considering becoming bi. But then he remembered that Raiden was hotter than EE and he became gay again. His silky stream burst from the tip of his head like the fountain they were all in, pouring it all over Raiden's tattoos. EE licked it up because it tasted good. "This is like that time with Hal," she said, recalling hilarious childhood memories that ruined her personality. Raiden suddenly went flaccid. "Ew, don't bring up Otacon during sex. That's gross. He's a total nerd."

"Otacon you say? He sounds like someone I could get down with. Give me his codec," said Raikov. EE gave Raikov. Leaving the two of them covered in hot jizz in a public fountain now full of various bodily fluids, he simply said, "Call me sometime, guys. I might even pick up." With a smile he left, knowing who his next victim would be.

Fin


End file.
